à cette époque
by ylg
Summary: À cette époque, pour Kabuto, il y avait deux réalités bien distinctes que pouvait recouvrir « le corps humain », qui ne s’entremêlaient pas. Orochimaru a fait le lien entre les deux et en a créé une troisième. [OroKabu, shota]


**Titre :** à cette époque…  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Naruto  
**Personnage/Couple :** Kabuto, Orochimaru x Kabuto  
**Rating :** PG –15 / T à M  
**Disclaimer :** ils appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi et je ne les lui disputerai pas. Autant Kabuto me plaît sur le papier, autant je ne voudrais avoir aucun de ces personnages en vrai chez moi. Quant à me faire des sous, c'est même pas la peine de rêver...

**Note concernant les spoils : **référence aux **chapitres 289-290** (tomes 32-33, il me semble) et un peu au-delà, mais je n'en ai pas lu beaucoup plus moi-même, n'étant pas fana de cette série au point de courir les scanlations ; suivre la traduction par Kana me suffit (ou m'aurait suffit, si Wikipedia ne m'avait pas gracieusement spoilée là-dessus).  
Mais si vraiment, il y a quelque chose dans cette fic d'incompatible avec des événements du canon dont je n'ai pas encore connaissance, merci de me signaler ?

**Avertissement :** shotacon. En termes moins barbares, ça veut dire "Orochimaru est un pervers qui fait des trucs bizarres à ses subordonnés pas encore ou tout juste pubères". Rien de spécialement graphique ne sera décrit ici, mais les âmes sensibles peuvent faire demi-tour tout de suite.

fic mise en forme pour 31 jours, pour les thèmes : "époque" et "premier baiser"

oOo

À cette époque, pour Kabuto, il y avait deux réalités bien distinctes que pouvait recouvrir « le corps humain », qui ne s'entremêlaient pas.

La première, c'était celle qu'il sentait dans sa chair, ce corps qu'il entraînait à l'Académie avec les autres apprentis ninja. Des sensations qui ne portaient pas de nom, des mots lancés par le professeur qui ne voulaient plus rien dire une fois les mouvements corrects assimilés. Et puis des concours entre petits garçons, savoir non plus qui avait le plus grand zizi –ça, ils avaient vérifié depuis longtemps et ça ne changeait pas beaucoup- mais qui pouvaient faire le plus de pompes d'affilée ou qui pissait le plus loin, quand même, de temps en temps. Il aimait bien cette période ; c'était comme un jeu pour lui, faire semblant d'apprendre en même temps que les autres, faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, doser exactement ses efforts à chaque test pour ne jamais sembler ni trop médiocre ni trop doué. Même si parfois, devoir toujours s'effacer, ne jamais pouvoir être reconnu à sa juste valeur, le frustrait au plus haut point et qu'il se prenait à détester les règles de ce jeu.

La deuxième réalité, c'était les livres de médecine et les cas réels qu'il voyait à l'hôpital. Plus rien à voir avec les bleus, les foulures et les écorchures des élèves : de vraies blessures qu'il apprenait à évaluer et à traiter –quand c'était possible. Ça n'était pas avec ce qu'il voyait de temps en temps à l'Académie qu'il aurait pu se convaincre qu'un jour, il pourrait lui aussi se retrouver avec des trous béants dans le corps ; non, ça, c'était bon pour les autres.  
Il appréciait ces études, sur la machinerie du vivant et ce qui arrivait quand elle s'arrêtait, mais comme, malheureusement, il était encore « trop jeune » pour avoir droit d'assister à une autopsie, tous les secrets cachés du corps humain n'existaient qu'à travers les termes abstraits et les schémas des livres. D'ailleurs, la fois où le professeur avait expliqué à une classe de préadolescents plus ou moins attentifs, la biologie de la reproduction humaine, lui-même avait gloussé avec les autres, absolument pas concerné, sans prêter attention à l'air las dudit professeur.  
Non, à cette époque, il ne faisait pas encore le lien entre son propre corps et toutes les notions théoriques qu'il apprenait sur la physiologie ou même l'anatomie. Pas encore.  
Des années plus tard, Kabuto regrette de ne plus se souvenir quoi, exactement, avait déclenché la fusion de ces deux réalités. Il se rappelle que s'en apercevoir l'avait pris au dépourvu, oui, mais comment exactement ça s'était fait… non.

À cette époque, aussi, il s'est mis à rencontrer souvent, en grand secret, l'homme qui l'avait libéré de Sasori. À chaque fois, son cœur battait à tout rompre, d'excitation à l'idée de faire quelque chose de vraiment important, et quelque chose d'interdit aussi, d'appréhension parce qu'il n'arrivait pas effacer la crainte de commettre une erreur et d'être découvert, et peut-être encore quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et ça l'exaspérait, de ne pas pouvoir encore maîtriser ce rythme. Mais il y travaillait.  
Sauf qu'à chaque fois, les mains d'Orochimaru-sama s'attardaient un peu plus longtemps sur sa peau et que ce contact relançait les battements précipités. Jusqu'à la fois où, pour une raison qu'aujourd'hui, il a complètement oubliée, son maître lui prit le menton et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche. Il s'en veut encore, de n'avoir pas su enregistrer froidement tous les détails de cette situation tellement nouvelle. Il était trop déboussolé pour pouvoir l'analyser…  
À cette époque, Orochimaru a créé pour lui une troisième réalité. La langue du serpent, sur sa peau, à des endroits de son corps qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, qu'il ne pensait même pas réagir à ce point, et les mots « N'aie pas peur » avaient ouvert une autre dimension. Le mot « peur », justement, avait mis un nom sur le sentiment de terreur sourde qu'il éprouvait, et semblait l'avoir redoublé. Il avait basculé dans l'inconnu.

Ça a pris de nombreux autres voyages dans ces sensations étranges, et beaucoup de temps, pour que Kabuto apprenne à relier le corps dans lequel il habitait depuis sa naissance, ses connaissances scientifiques sur le corps humain, et ce qui existait sous les mains et la langue d'Orochimaru-sama. Il ne saurait plus dire quand ça s'est fait, non plus. Il préfère, a posteriori, être désormais capable de comprendre pleinement ce qu'il fait de son corps. Mais parfois il regrette, un peu, l'époque innocente où il fréquentait l'Académie de Konoha le jour, et où rencontrer Orochimaru la nuit était encore une promesse de liberté, l'époque où il ne savait pas encore tout ce qu'un baiser pouvait changer et déclencher, en bien ou en mal.


End file.
